The Path to Power
by R.50
Summary: A new Darkness lies on Revenant, and with this new treat Ozpin calls new personal to train the new generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Team RWBY gets one who will push them beyond their limits and unleash their true power. How much will they change under his teaching and what will be revealed to them during their training and adventures? Son Goku has arrived. Bumblebee/Whiterose
1. Prologue

**So this will be an AU/Crossover. Some characters of DB Z will me mentioned and others introducet but not all of them. Please keep yout mind open with this and give me your thought and ideas for the story, if you want send me a PM with your ideas. And for those who are waiting for the my other stories to be updated please be patients, they will be finished.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was a quiet night, too quiet, not even the sound of the night creatures could be heard. Normally that kind of silence was unnerving but tonight it was like if the animals could feel what was coming, what he knew it was coming as he sat in his office on top of the clock tower re-checking the piles of reports about the most recent… encounters among other hunters, veterans and recent graduated alike. He could only hope that what he was going to do works…before they ran out of time.

"Professor Ozpin" A female voice could be heard calling for his attention. Ozpin turned to greet the source with a small grin the woman as she walked towards him with grace and authority, sitting on one chair in front of him. Blonde hair tied in a bun, light green eyes shining behind delicate small framed glasses adorning her face and she wears her usual attire. White long sleeved blouse with a black business skirt and black high heeled boots. The inner part of her cape is a tone of purple and outer part is black.

"Good evening Glynda. What do I own this honor?" he smirked once again placing his hands in front of him with his elbows resting on the wooded desk and fingers intertwined, earning a disapproval glare from his partner. He sighed before speak

"We are not working right now, so please relax, even if its for one night."

Glynda just closed her eyes an lowered her head for a moment before exhaled and nodded, looking back at him "I guess you are right" she said. Although she enjoyed the idea of just untied her hair and sat lazily in the chair, she wanted to keep some professionalism their relationship, at least until later.

"Anyway" she continued "Most of the Hunters already arrived to the city. They are called to attend tomorrow morning for your speech and being introduced to their new students. Although I did notice that Team RWBY was not on the list you gave" She paused and stared at the headmaster's eyes "May I ask what are you planning them?" she asked in her usual monotone voice but one could hear concern as well.

Ozpin kept his eyes locked on her before opening the top left drawer if his desk, pulling out a large folder filled with papers. The word **'CONFIDENTIAL' **was marked on top of it. He passed the folder to the woman in front of him who carefully reached forwards and grabbed it. She opened the folder to read it but she didn't had to read much, because as soon as she saw the picture and name of the person that folder belonged, Glynda immediately knew what Ozpin as planning.

"Are you sure the girls will be able to withstand his training methods?" she asked, eyes wide open and more concerned than before.

"I _believe _they can do it. It will not be easy for any of them but if someone can unleash their full potential, its Him"

"I hope you know what you are doing" She muttered mostly for herself. But Ozpin heard her.

"Me too…" He closed his eyes and lowered his head, almost as if he had just being defeated.

Glynda noticed the change on his attitude. She placed the folder on his desk before walk to his side. The blonde woman placed her left hand on his right shoulder and leaned to look at his face. Ozpin looked at her and smile at the small grin on Glynda's face, it amazed him how something so small could lift his spirit so easily.

"Come on" She whispered "You need some rest." She pulled the Professor out of his chair and leaded him to a door at their right, closing it behind them.

The folder was left open on the desk, revealing only two words and a single picture. The image of a man smiling brightly at the camera the moment the picture was taken, his hair pointing at impossible angles with his eyes closed. The two words were his name.

…

..

.

Son Goku.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this short prologue. Chapter one will be posted soon<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The new teacher

**RWBY characters and Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z characters belong to their respective owners and developers. I DO NOT OWN any of them and this story is for entertainment only.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The new teacher.<strong>

Something woke her from her peaceful slumber, a whispering sound coming from the other side of the room. Ruby Rose slowly sat on her bed rubbing her eyes, trying to wake herself to find what was making the noise. The light of the broken moon illuminated the center of the dorm and she was available to see the source of the peaceful sound. Her sister, Yang, was kneeled on the wooden floor next to Blake's bed, her back facing Ruby as she continued her quiet singing.

Silently the brunette leader jumped from her bed and tip-toed towards the blonde trying to make as little noise as possible to not interrupt her. Once she was close enough, Ruby could finally hear what her sister was humming and in just one moment years of nostalgia, tears, comfort and happiness flooded her mind. It was the same song her older sister used to sing for her when she had nightmares, the same song that their mother, Summer, used to sing them when she was still alive.

_"__Don't you worry about the dark,  
>I will light up the night with the love in my heart.<br>I will burn like the sun,  
>I will keep you safe and warm…"<em>

Of course Yang had to add her own touch to the lyric but still, despise all these years, Ruby could feel a single tear rolling down her cheek, not because of sadness, but of love towards Yang. Ruby felt nothing but love for her sister who filled not only the role of big sister, but also the mother figure when the news of Summer was heard. Yang gave up a lot of things just to keep the little red hood girl happy, to keep her childhood safe when Yang barely had one and Ruby could only wish to repay her for all those years. But still here was Yang, filling the mother role once again, only this time it was a different scare child to comfort. Ruby may be the leader of the team but Yang definitely _is_ the mother.

_"__Don't worry, I've got you;  
>Nothing will ever harm you.<br>I'm close by, I'll stay here;  
>Through all things, I will be near…"<em>

Ruby shook herself out of her trance and walked closer to Yang and Blake's sleeping form. The faunus was actually sleeping on her shoulder facing Yang. Her sister had one hand resting on the faunus shoulder and the other stroking her ebony hair, carefully not touching her feline ears. Ruby cursed herself for picture the scene as if Yang was petting a cat.

"Yang…" Ruby finally whispered.

Yang stopped singing and turned to see her sister with a smile, a genially smile on her.

"Shhh, she just stopped trembling…" Yang whispered, not stopping the soft strokes on her partner's hair and shoulder. She returned her attention to the sleeping faunus and continued humming the song. Ruby remained in silence as she watched Yang doing her work, if she thought about it, the scene could not be any different from when they were kids except for one thing that Ruby noticed, something in Yang's eyes.

"You like her don't you…" Ruby whispered as she smiled.

Yang chuckled softy and the brightness in her eyes grew a bit "Am I that obvious?"

"Only when you are with her"

"It's kind of funny actually. We are so different and yet so similar that it could work" Yang whispered quietly, like if she was talking with herself and… Blake

Ruby looked at their alarm clock noticed that it was almost three in the morning "It's a little late Yang, I'm going back to sleep. Good night"

"Good night Rubes."

Yang didn't move. Instead she finished her song and started over again, smiling every time Blake's cat ears flickered and a tiny pretty smile appeared on the sleeping girl.

_"__I will be there to take all your fears away.  
>With a touch of my hand,<br>I will turn your life to gold.  
>With a touch of my hand,<br>I'll turn your life to gold.."_

After Yang was sure that the nightmares were not coming back she removed her hands from Blake and took a moment to look and her partner, still smiling, Yang knew that she could sleep peacefully knowing that Blake will do it too. Before she climbed back to her own bed the Blonde leaned closer to Blake, leaving a soft, lovingly kiss on her partner's forehead. After a few seconds, she pulled back and whispered once again.

"Goodnight Kitten. One day I'll tell you" with those last words Yang climbed to her bed and closed her eyes for a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>"Yang, Yang wake up" Blake poked Yang's shoulder in an attempt to wake the sleeping brawler up. Normally Yang was one of the first to wake up during the week, excluding the weekends when Yang normally slept until noon. This time her attempts earned a few displeased groans from her partner as she covered her head with the blanked.<p>

"…just a few more hours…" Yang groaned.

Blake sighed and started to think in a quick way to force yang to get off the bed. A bucked of water? Too cliché. Throw her out of her bed? Too dangerous, Yang may get hurt. After a few moments of thinking an idea came to the Faunus mind. It was evil, low and probably too much but the result will be worthy.

"Ruby and Weiss are in the bathroom, I think I heard moaning." Blake stepped back from the bed, knowing what was coming. The temperature in the room suddenly increased as Yang jumped down her bed, eyes crimson red and hair blazing.

"WHAT!?" Yang screamed as she charged to the bathroom door, nearly tearing the door out of its hinges. She was in Protective Bear-Mom mode and when Yang is like that, nothing will stand between her and her little bear-cub-of-a-sister.

"WHAT IS…going on here…" Yang stormed inside the bathroom to find nothing, no Ruby, no Weiss and no lewd scenarios. Her aura calmed down, her hair no longer flaming and eyes returned at her natural, and confused, shade. Yang then heard Blake chuckling. She exited the bathroom and found her black haired partner standing in the middle of the dorm room, alone, still laughing. Yang let out an annoyed huff before walk back to the bathroom and start to get ready.

"Not cool to mess with me like that Blake." Yang said, more annoyed than angry. She just couldn't stay mad with Blake.

"It was the fasted way to get you out of the bed" Blake said in her monotony tone, although she still had that victorious smirk on her. Ten minutes later Yang was ready with her normal clothes, the low cut top and tight shorts, the brown jacked and belt/skirt with the long combat boots and yellow sucks and the fingerless gloves, the only thing missing is her gauntlets Ember Celica.

Blake was too in her normal attires, the white sleeveless shirt covered by a black buttoned vest, exposing only her belly button. Black leggings with the white short on top of it and her ribbon tied on to of her head covering her cat ears that could melt Yang's heart by just looking at them.

Yang noticed the ribbon and shook her head "When are you gonna let go of the bow, Blake?" the question sounded more like a plead than a critic, and Blake knew that she counted with her teammates to help her with that step but she was not ready…not yet.

Blake looked away; not willing to look at Yang's lilacs eyes. She could just stare at for who knows how long, drowning with their beauty, but it was something Yang didn't know. Like the bow, Blake was not ready yet.

"I will remove my bow but not yet…I'm just… not ready" she felt something warm on her left shoulder. She looked up and amber met lilac the moment her eyes looked at Yang giving her a warm smile, a smile she could not help but return naturally.

"When that time comes I will be there for you, Blakey" Yang fought the urge to just lean over and kiss beauty just at arm reach and said beauty used all her will power to not do the same. After a few moments of silence Blake finally spoke.

"Thanks…" she whispered, struggling against the wish of rub her cheek against the warm hand. Eventually Yang pulled her hand away and gestured her partner to get out the dorm.

"Come on, let's go before Ice Queen can get an excuse to scold us for being late…again" Yang chucked as she exited the room with Blake following closely.

"I don't think she needs an excuse for that" Blake commented and smiled as Yang giggled at her little joke.

* * *

><p>"That's it, enough cookies for you."<p>

"But Weiiiss…you know I need my sugar" Ruby whined and tried to reach for her precious sweets but the heiress pulled out of her reach.

"If you 'need' sugar then here, try this" Weiss pushed her plate to Ruby who just stared at the bowl tilting her head with a raised eyebrow. Ruby then looked at Weiss with a questioning gaze. The heiress sighed before answer.

"It's a fruit salad." Weiss stated the obvious "It has strawberries, seedless grapes, pineapple, banana, oranges, orange juice, lemon juice and blueberries" Weiss grabbed her fork and using a napkin she cleaned the metal cutlery and passed it to her team leader.

"It's for the best Ruby. I will not let my team leader miss classes because of a case of stomach pain caused for too many sweets… again"

Ruby smiled and reached the fork with her right hand but she didn't pull away. Instead she remained whit her arm stretched, holding the piece of metal and Weiss, for some reason unknown to her, was doing the same.

"Thanks Weiss. You are the best teammate ever." Ruby smiled at the heiress. Her innocent smile that could warm any heart, including Weiss's, even if the heiress didn't knew it.

"Dolt. Of course I am" Weiss scold didn't come harsh but it felt like if she was trying to say something more. The moment lasted for a few seconds before they separated and continued with their healthy breakfasts. Just then they heard a familiar shout.

"Hello~" just in time. Yang and Blake arrived, casually walking to the RW of the team. If they had entered to the cafeteria a minute earlier, neither Ruby nor Weiss will see the end of Yang's teasing or Blake's comments.

"About time you two arrived." Weiss returned to 'heiress mode' "I took the liberty of pick both of your breakfast. So let's hurry and go to the auditorium."

Weiss pointed to the bowls with fruit salad in front of two empty seats. Blake nodded and took a seat next to Weiss and Yang took the one next to Ruby. They finished their fruity meal in peace before heading to the Auditorium.

Team RWBY arrived to their destination. It was quiet and a quick scan of the room it became obvious why. Professor Ozpin was standing in the center of the stage, a microphone in front of him resting on the top of its stand, his mug of coffee steaming with the liquid as he took a sip and looked at the teams that were requested. Ten teams, ten hunters. Glynda Goodwitch was standing at his right a little behind monitoring something on her scroll.

"Good morning students" Ozpin began, calling everyone's attention to him. "I will keep this brief. We are in a dark time; the Grimms are growing in strength and number. Recent reports have shown an increase on their ability to learn their enemies' tactics and some of the creatures that travel in packs, such as the Beowolves, had demonstrated more coordination in their attacks. One example is when a group of three Hunters were clearing the forest near a town. They ran across five Beowolfs, but instead of fight the creatures ran and the Hunters, not willing to let their preys get away, followed them only to find themselves in the middle of the forest. Then a whole pack of Beowolves attacked them from every direction at once, the Beowolves lured them into an ambush, the hunters became the prey and they were forced to retreat just to survive." Ozpin paused to let his words sink in the student's minds.

"And not only that." He continued "There are groups of people who want to bring down what little peace the citizens of all kingdoms had manages to gain, to submerge them into chaos and will do anything to accomplish that goal." He paused again to breathe "Faunus and Human alike have the right live their lives without fear or operation, to enjoy the happiness and peace of this world. And this is where you stand, where WE stand… but not all of you are ready to face them yet and for that reason we called for help" on cue a nine persons, men, women, faunus and humans walked to the stage, standing next to Ozpin, shoulder by shoulder with their heads up and steel in their eyes. They were Huntsmen and Huntresses. Gasps soon echoed in the Auditorium and some exited sequels were heard.

"These Hunters will be your new teachers, one for each team. They will train the teams to make them better in every aspect. And any trail of indiscipline or discrimination will be punished as they see fit" although he was far from them, Team CRDL was certain that the comment was meant for them.

"That will be all for now. The team leaders will be informed about who will be their new trainer. Good luck. You will need it"

Almost as soon as the teams started to head out of the room, their scrolls started to vibrate, including Team JNPR, Team CFVY and Team CRDL between others.

"This semester is going to be" Yang took a deep breath and threw both arms in the air in excitement as she shout "AWESOME!"

"I know!" Ruby squealed even louder, causing a little pain in Blake's audition. Since she is a cat Faunus, most of her senses are more sensitive than humans or other Faunus. Including hearing.

"Could you not yell so loud, please? My ears hurt"

"Sorry Kitten, you want me to rub them for you?" Yang winked at her, earning a death glare from her partner although Blake could not hide the slight pinkish tone on her face.

Suddenly Ruby's scroll went off, making the girl jump and pull the device out anticipating what she could consider the best news ever. The rest of the team leaned closer to the screen, peeking over Ruby's shoulders and head. The message was from Ozpin and had a single phrase.

_Meet me in the cafeteria. Your new teacher is here, he is waiting for you_

"Who could possibly want to meet their new students in the cafeteria?" Weiss complained almost instantly "If would makes sense if it was in the sparring grounds or the gym"

"I don't know, maybe he was hungry" Yang guessed, she was a little hungry actually.

"It doesn't matter, lets goo!." Ruby grabbed Weiss and Yang's wrists, pulling them back to the cafeteria as she started to sprint "I wanna ask for his autograph."

"Dunce! Let go of me" Weiss protested annoyed and embarrassed "you are going to dislocate my shoulder!" but her complains met deaf ears as Ruby refused to release her grip.

"No point in arguing with her when she is like this. Better move your feet faster" Yang grinned, she was far too experienced when it comes to Excited Ruby, almost as deadly as Sugar-rush.

Blake simply shook her head smiling and calmly followed the rest of the team, knowing that today was going to be a really interesting day to say the least.

* * *

><p>Professor Ozpin was standing near the entry of the cafeteria, holding his trusty cane lightly with his right hand and on his left one, a cup with coffee. His eyes were closed as in deep thinking contemplating the benefits and possible consequences of this decision. But he knew his judgment was in the right place.<p>

He had been known the man for a long time now, since their first day as students of Beacon until now, and one thing he was sure about, is his ability of break limits, to cheat death more than once, and make Vale one of the first cities to accept faunus as equals. But one thing that never fails to impress him was one in particular.

The sheer amount of food that the man can eat in only ten minutes.

Only ten minutes passed since Glynda told Ozpin that the missing huntsman was in the cafeteria before the reunion in the Auditorium and this man already finished all the pancakes and fruit remaining since the morning. And he was almost done with the eggs and bacon.

Ozpin definitely will need to do some rearrangement in this year's budget.

"Professor Ozpin, Good morning"

He turned to see an excited Ruby dragging an annoyed Weiss along with a smiling Yang and a calm Blake following not far behind "Good morning Team RWBY-"he was cut by the sound of doors opening

The doors of the cafeteria sudden opened and a man walked out. Stretching and showing one of the biggest grins that the four girls had ever seen.

"That was one of the best meals I ever had. Remind me to thanks and congratulate the cooks later Ozpin…and sorry for not made it to your speech." The man scratched the back of his head, still showing a friendly grin. Like if he was talking to longtime friend.

Standing a little over 6 feet tall, the man was wearing an orange martial artist gi, blue undershirt with matching wristbands and blue boots tied with a red rope and a blue belt knotted around his waist. And a strange symbol rested on his left pectoral, right above his heart, but none of the girls could distinguish what it meant.

Despite his athletic muscular frame, the man radiated an aura of peace and calm. Like if just standing by his side you knew that everything would be fine, no matter what stood in front of you.

Although there were two more characteristics that made him stand out more. A hairstyle unlike anything they had seen before, with locks of jet black hair pointing at impossible angles and defying gravity itself. And one question crossed the team's mind. ¿How long does it take him to make his hair do that?

And the other feature was a tail calmly swaying around.

A brown, monkey-like, tail. Just by looking at the appendage one could tell that it was just as strong as the rest of his body. It was long enough to easily wrap itself around his waist. And that tail was the mark of the Faunus race. Or at least that was what they thought.

There was only one person who could possibly have all those trails, not many know him but those few who did. He was a legend.

"It's ok Professor Son. I know that your appetite can be a little…demanding to say the least" Ozpin calmly took a sip of his coffee before gesturing team RWBY to step forwards "Son Goku these are your new students. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. They are Team RWBY. Team this is Son Goku, your new professor. I trust that you will learn a lot about each other." And just like that, Professor Ozpin walked away from the group.

"Alright" The new professor said with an almost childish excitement "why don't we go to those tables and get started. You probably have a lot of questions and I can't wait to get to know you four"

As team RWBY followed their new professor they noticed another strange symbol covering his back. Yang and Ruby didn't pay too much attention to it, they were practically bouncing around barely holding their excitement. Weiss remained calm but there was something in her eyes, like a flame ready to burst. But Blake could not shake the feeling of seeing one of those symbols before but she could not remember where or when.

They walked to the small set of tables in the resting area of the gardens and as soon as they took their seats, with Goku facing the team of young huntresses, Ruby pulled out a notebook from her bag and held it close to her chest. Looking rather shy about it.

"Umm… excuse me professor…" Ruby asked shyly

"Yes, what is it umm... Ruby, right?"

"Yes sir. Ruby Rose. I wanted to ask you if you could give me your autograph…please?"

Weiss almost immediately groaned and face-palmed herself for her leader's behavior. They were huntresses in training and they were introducing themselves to a Huntsman that Ozpin himself had picked for them. They were supposed to act like huntresses not like some fan-girls

"Seriously Ruby, you picked the worst time for that" she looked at their professor and tried to fix the situation. "I'm terribly sorry Professor Son" her apologize was answered by one of the most friendliest laughs her hears had ever heard before, coming directly from Son Goku

"Don't worry. I'll give you my autograph, although not many ask for it"

"WHAT!?" Yang jumped from her seat and slammed her hand in the table. "You are Son Goku, one of the most skilled-If not the best- hand to hand fighter there is. You are also one of the most famous Faunus hunters I have ever heard about!" Blake's gears kicked, now she remembered him. She had seen him in the Faunus concentrations camps (witch by now no longer existed thanks to the law's reinforcement), freeing everyone. But she also saw humans with him, helping him and never killing anyone, even if they deserved. They just tied them up and called the police. Slavery was illegal for all races, Human or Faunus.

It was thanks to him that Blake decided to leave the White Fang. She saw the change in the people believes when a certified Hunter talked to them about the wrongs of mistreating others. It was thanks to him, indirectly of course, that she got to meet her team.

"Professor Son?" Blake stood up, more calm that Yang.

Goku blinked and looked at the ebony girl "Yes?"

Blake extended her right hand towards him and stopped when she covered half the distance between them. Goku understood the gesture and stood and reached for Blake's hand, holding it firmly and gently at the same time. The rest of the team just watched in silence. Yang was still standing; she looked at her partner's eyes and caught something that could only be described as a look of gratefulness.

"Thank you" Blake quietly said "It was thanks to you that I decided to become a Huntress. To help and protect the innocents, Faunus and Human alike."

"I'm happy to hear that" He smiled "that's the same reason I became a Huntsman. It makes me feel good that I somehow inspired someone to fight for what's right without unnecessary violence."

After a few seconds of silence they release their hold and sat back. Yang did the same and placed a supportive hand on Blake's shoulder. Blake looked at her partner and smiled at the sunny grin that the blonde what offering her.

Only after another moment passed when the martial artist noticed the notebook and pen resting on the table in front of him.

"Almost forgot about it." He opened the notebook and looked for the first clean page and signed it with the symbol on his chest. "Here you Ruby." He returned the notebook and pen to her owner, with the small smile never leaving his face. "I see you got Glynda too. Impressive"

"Excuse me Professor. What those symbols mean? The one on your chest and the one on your back" Weiss interrupted before Ruby could, somehow, embarrassed her even more.

Goku went from a happy, carefree attitude to a completely serious. At first Weiss was afraid that she somehow managed to offend the huntsman, until he saw him chuckling and smiling again.

"The one on my chest means 'Son' my surname. It's from my adoptive grandpa. He was a human and raised me since I was just a baby until he passed away after I got accepted in Beacon. It's my way to honor his memory" A sad smile appeared on him "The one on my back means 'Saiyan' and it holds something deeper and it has to do with my race"

The four listened carefully. It was sad for them to hear that he probably didn't met his parents. Blake felt anger towards whatever had caused that misfortune. But then again anger just leads to more anger, so she calmed down. But she could not suppress her curiosity.

"What does Saiyan means?" she had never heard about it before, not even in the White Fang.

"Tell you what. Why don't you search it and tell me this afternoon, after eating of course, after that we'll start with your training. Deal?" the four girls nodded "Great. I'll see you till then."

The team stood up, ready to do their first homework. It was just look for one word, how hard could it be?

"Oh and one last thing" Goku called them before they went too far "Just call me Goku, all my friends does" he waved happily as Yang gave him a thumb up.

_What an interesting group. I can't wait to start the training._


	3. Chapter 3: History

**An apology for keep you waiting and a small note about the story. This is set in a RWBY Alternative Universe so i wanted to put another version of the Saiyans in here, one where they are not bloodthirsty barbarians but a honorable warrior race. Kind of like the Spartans of the 300 movie. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>A little history<strong>

* * *

><p>Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were on the library and Ruby planned the battle strategy for the task.<p>

"Alright Team, we'll split in pairs. Blake, Yang, you two will search on the Faunus History section, either races or factions. Weiss and I will search on Remnant Geography and encyclopedias. I don't think it matters where we get the information but the more we can find the best. Everyone ready?" The three members of the team nodded "Alright on three"

"On three?" Weiss asked confused

"One…Two…" Ruby took a deep breath and bended her knees slightly and her right hand formed a fist.

Weiss looked at Ruby and turned to the other half of the team and noticed that Yang and Blake were doing the same. Then it clicked.

_Please don't…_

"BANZAI!" Ruby released a mighty battle cry, followed by the echoing roar of the faunus and the brawler.

"BANZAI"

_Why do I stand with these…?_ Weiss asked to herself as she covered her face with her hand. After a few seconds to compose herself she looked at her team and they were… staring at her.

"What?"

"Come on Weiss. Say it" Yang said smirking. In fact, all three were smirking as if expecting her to do or say something but wha-_ Oh…OH NO no way!_

"No" she deadpanned, leaving no room for argument

"Is that your last word?" Blakes' voice changed, she was no longer smirking. Her face changed into a plane void of emotion. Only the piercing stare of her golden eyes remained.

Weiss did not flinch, she met the burning gold with ice cold blue, not moving from her spot and not giving any sign of doubt.

In the end the faunus closed her eyes, ending the stare. The heiress smirked victorious but the victory was short lived as Blake spoke "Ruby"

Confused, Weiss moved her gaze towards Ruby. Bad choice.

"What's that suppose to-" She could not finish her as she witnessed something that she has never seen before. Her mind could not process the power of one of Rubys' most powerful techniques. Something with that power should not be used lightly. it should be used only as last resort and against a force of pure evil. It was…

The puppy eyes.

Weiss had heard Yang talking about Rubys' not-so-secret weapon but she always thought that Yang was over reacting. But now facing the stare at all its might Weiss could feel her stare melting, her heart skipped a beat, her lung forgot to exhale the air inside of them and her mind could only focus on those silver pools, losing itself on some kind of spell. Eventually the word came out.

"B-b…banzai…" defeated and ashamed Weiss lowered her head. She had faced her ultimate rival and failed.

"Close enough. Now come on!" Ruby grabbed Weiss hand and dragged her to one of the tables and almost forced her to sit down. Before Weiss could say a word, a cloud of rose petals appeared where Ruby used to be standing, seconds later the same girl reappeared carrying a large amount of books, she placed the books in the table and gave one to Weiss before sat down and started to read.

Weiss simply looked at her leader for a moment before open the book. "_This dolt is going to kill me with her cuteness…wait…WHAT?!" _She could feel heat making its way to her cheeks for that thought. She quickly buried her face in the book and tried to focus on the too-close-to-read- words.

Blake and Yang simply enjoyed the show not far from them happy with the result.

"Come on Blake, you can check on the books while I surf the internet"

"Alright. But if I catch you watching cat videos again I will not help you with any more homework or exam"

Needing no other warning, the blonde nodded and joined with the other half of the team with her partner following close behind.

* * *

><p>Under the shadow of a tree, Son Goku was resting with his hands behind his head and eyes closed. For most people, he could pass as if he was sleeping; enjoying the good weather on summer with almost no care about what was happening in the world around him. But the truth was far beyond that. He was more conscious about his surrounding that anyone in the area. He was sensing.<p>

He can sense the energy of every living thing including the plants of the forest, the ground he was resting on, the air that filled his lungs, or the near rivers and lakes in the forest. He could feel the energy of almost every creature that lived in the forest.

Even the creatures of Grimm.

The Grimms are living creatures and just like any person, animal or plant, but the difference between a Grimm and any other creature is their energy signature. While everything else has mostly positive energy, the Grimms are beings of pure negative energy and the result of all that negativity is a soulless creature ready to kill as soon as they spot their prey. And recently Goku had felt not only and increase in their strength but also something even darker approaching.

Moving his mind from the forest he focused on the academy. Carefully picking every person in the area and registering their signature. He felt the students, everyone with great potential in them, the Hunters training their respective teams, the professors enjoying a free day and students stressing themselves with homework or exams.

"Professor Son." A female voice broke his concentration. He stood from his spot and greeted the person with a small smile waving his hand.

"Good morning Glynda" Goku stood from his place and waved to the Blonde Huntress

"Professor, do I need to remind that we are on school ground? It is not professional to call a fellow teacher by its name."

"Yes I know but we are also friends" he smiled "you don't need to be all formal with me."

The answer he received was a frown with a raised eyebrow form Goodwitch.

"Alright but you need to relax a little. Professor Goodwitch"

"Maybe you are right. But for now let's keep thing like this" the faintest hit of a smile appeared on her "Ozpin send to give you your new scroll"

Goku blinked "A new scroll? What for?

"For you to be able to keep in contact with your students and the institution in case something happens. For example, someone ends up injured during your training you can call the infirmary inform them about the situation before hand so they will be ready. I know that it will happen. Last time you broke almost every bone in your body along with all nearly tearing your muscles. Honestly I am surprising to see you still walking…or talking at all"

Goku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head at the mention of his little 'incident' during what was supposed to be a normal casual training and ended up with him in a body cast for a month. "Yeah…I remember that. I'll be more carefully with the team. Promise"

"Speaking of them, where are they?" Glynda looked around the area but found no signs of team RWBY in the area "Should you be training them now?"

"Yeah I know but I send them to do a little research about the Saiyans"

"Professor" Glynda said "You know that there are no records about it. They did a really good job in covering it"

"Not good enough. Remember, there is someone here beside us and Ozpin who knows about it"

Glynda just nodded and let silence sink in, only disturbed by the calm sound of steel clashing against steel, explosions and gun firing in the distance. But otherwise it was really a peaceful day. The moment of silence didn't last long before Goku asked something.

"So, Glynda" he took his battle stance and smirked, challenging the Goodwitch "How about a little spar before lunch?"

Glynda Goodwitch took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She fixed her glasses to prober position before met his gaze and smirk back at him. She pulled out her weapon, ready to fight. Just like old times.

…

The girls continued their research; time passed and so did their book. Minutes after minutes, books after books, but despise their combined minds they find nothing noting on the Faunus or their different races. Eventually the brawler succumbed first.

Groaning in annoyance and tiredness Yang finally snapped

"THIS IS POINTLESS! We have been reading almost every book that could have anything about Faunus, races, factions, even the Faunus Right Revolution but we still can't find even the smallest hit about what 'Saiyan' could mean!" she slammed her head against the table and groaned again before start taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Ruby fell too, placing her head in the piles of books she had brought and read.

"I give up… Weiss I don't think that we'll ever find anything."

The heiress sighed and rubbed her temples "Come on Ruby, we haven't found anything yet. There must be something somewhere."

"Yang, any luck with the web?" Blake asked tired

The blonde did not lifted her head, instead she just rolled her head to see Blake "I found my new favorite song if that's worth something"

Weiss inched the bridge of her nose. What little patience or calm she had left it was slowly depleting. "You are supposed to be searching for one miserable word not looking for pathetic excuses of music!"

Yang stood from her seat and approached to the heiress with her scroll in hand "I was not looking for 'pathetic excuses of music' I just typed 'Saiyan' and that was first and only result" She handled the device to Weiss "here listen" They listened for only a minute until they heard it.

_"__Reign supreme?  
>In your dreams;<br>You'll never make me bow.  
>Kick my ass?<br>I'm world-class,  
>And Super Saiyan now."<em>

"'Super Saiyan'?" Weiss muttered confused.

"Yang, does it says who wrote or sings the song?" Ruby asked

"Hang on, let me check" a quick search for any clues about the song's origin proved to be just as successful as the rest of their research.

"Nothing, it just says 'anonymous' or 'artist unknown' "

"So we have nothing" Ruby said

Contemplating their result, Blake suggested what it seems like the wisest thing to do

"Maybe we should take a break. What you guys think?" both Ruby and Yang immediately nodded. The three girls turned to see the white themed member of the team.

"I suppose we can use a five minutes rest" All members releasing a relieve sigh as they either stood and stretched their limbs or closed their eyes, giving them a needed break.

"Good morning ladies"

They all turned to the new voice and found Doctor Oobleck walking through the library alleys placing and arranging book in the correct order. Some students just placed the books close where they found them but almost never where they belonged. Only a few of them, like Belladonna, Schnee, Lin and Nikos returned the books they used where they belonged. It's always good to see the young generations interested in literature but they need to learn how to put the book where they found them.

Ruby almost immediately stood to greet their professor. "Good morning Professor-"

"Doctor."

Ruby winced "Right, Doctor. How are you?"

"I'm good. But tell me. Why are you four in here? Should be the four of you be honing your skills under the instruction of your new trainer?" Oobleck asked, surprisingly not talking one hundreds words per second.

"Yeah but… he asked us to do a small research before we can start our training but…"

Blake continued where Ruby left "But we haven't found a thing Doctor, not even on the books we thought that could have something"

"I found a song on the internet but I doubt that he was asking for that"

After a few seconds of contemplation Oobleck decided to help them with their assignment. Just a little bit.

"I see. May I ask what you were asked to find?"

This time Weiss intervened "We were told to search for the word 'Saiyan', Our trainer said that it has to do with his race so we thought that we should search in the Faunus History like the Right Revolution or factions and the different kinds of Faunus."

"We even checked Remnant geography maybe it was an island or some territorial thing. But we found nothing." Ruby explained.

"Miss Rose, who asked you to search about the Saiyans?" Oobleck's voice changed. It was low, deep and…concerned?

Ruby was surprised by the sudden change in the Doctor's attitude. She carefully answered "Umm…our new professor, his name is Son Goku" Oobleck visible relaxed once he heard the name of the Huntsman. He walked at the table that the team were using and took a seat facing the four of them.

Oobleck looked around the area making sure that they had enough privacy to talk. Once he was sure that they could talk without unwanted witnesses he directed his attention to the team. A stern look in his eyes and voice low enough so only they could hear him.

"What I am about to tell you must not be discussed with no one except Son Goku. None of your friends can know about this. If you have more questions then ask them to your professor. He obviously trusts you enough to give you this assignment so I am going to tell you what I know I can share with you four. For the rest, you are going to wait for Son Goku to tell you about it. Understood?"

The four girls were taken a back for their Professor's attitude. Normally Oobleck was willing to share almost any information with his students, to give them the gift of knowledge and help them to have a better and more understanding view of the world. He hesitating in sharing the meaning of one world could mean that it was either classified information, or something that they were not supposed to know yet.

Understanding the seriousness of the situation the four girls sat down and leaned closer to Oobleck and nodded at once, agreeing with him.

"It's not surprising that your search was not successful. Saiyan, or Saiya-jin, is the name of a race that it's known by few. To most people there are only two sentient beings in Remnant, the Humans and the Faunus. But there is another race. The Saiyans"

He paused for a moment to see the reactions from the four girls and they just looked confused. They were going to need more details to understand what it a Saiyan.

"Saiyan is a warrior race that lives for battle and honor. For a saiyan, facing an impossible enemy in the battlefield and end up victorious is the greatest honor that could achieve in its life. A Saiyan seeks to improve itself, to break its own limits, to be stronger that the day before and even stronger the next day. To fight a warrior's battle. Sometimes that meant to the death."

A moment of silence passed in order to let the information sink in their minds. It was difficult to believe but the information was coming from one of their professors, a person that dedicated his life in the search of knowledge and they knew that Oobleck will not talk about the topic unless he was sure that the information was legit. But it still the four members of the team needed a moment. After all, not every day you were informed about the existence of another race that could very well be sitting right next to you.

Weiss was the first to collect her thought "So where can we find more about the Saiya-jins?"

"Im afraid that there is not much about them, in fact I didn't knew about them until almost a decade ago. I have been trying to recollect as much information about them except from a few testimonies and diaries but I know that without the Saiyans' help, the Faunus Right Revolution could had a different ending, Remnant would be submerged in an even darker time."

"The Saiyans involved themselves in the Faunus Revolution?" Blake asked. She was now curious to know more about them, the Saiyans. If what Dr. Oobleck was saying was true then she and all the Faunus in Remnant should be thankful to them, to the Saiyans

"A Saiyan does not look different form a Monkey-Faunus. They both share the appendage of a primate. But for the Humans of that time, they were Faunus and not Saiyans, they didn't even knew about the Saiyans. So they targeted them as well. The only way to difference a Saiyan from a Faunus is by the Saiyan spiky dark hair and the brown tail that does not match their hair color. As I am sure that you noticed when you first met Goku."

"How did they join forces?" Weiss asked

"If I remember correctly the leader of the Faunus Revolution asked to the Saiyan leader to join forces. The Saiyans are a warrior race so their society is centered in war. They are raised to be the finest warriors in this world. They have a unique mix of pride to never back down a challenge, and honor to never pick a fight against someone that had no means to defend themselves. If a Saiyan saw someone abusing of another person, they almost immediately intervened and show them what it means to be a warrior. And that what they saw in the Faunus, someone that was not able to fight back and needed the help of a mighty warrior to save them. A little narcissist way to put it but not all of the Saiyans are like that. And in the end the alliance worked to the best for everyone"

"So they just slip their armies in half and mixed them together?" Yang asked.

"On the contrary, for every one hundred Faunus there was about thirty Saiyans. So they just they just split their numbers in order to have Saiyans in the Faunus ranks. The Saiyans' army was smaller number compared to the Faunus forces but what they lacked in numbers, they compensated in battle. One trained saiyan alone could take down at about three human soldiers at once. They are natural fighter, forged in the fire of combat. They took place in every major battle like the conquering and defense of Fort Castle. Thanks to the bravery of the Saiyans, the Faunus won the war. Unfortunately there are no records about them."

A moment of silence passed when Oobleck stop talking. He let the information to sink in, knowing that it was too much for just one lesson but unfortunately he didn't knew much more about the Saiyans.

Blake was the first one to talk, her mind collecting every piece of information and trying her best to understand it.

"If there are no records then…how do you know so much about them?" No even during her time in the White Fang has she even heard about something called Saiyan. One would think that a group that called itself to be the one that will bring equality to the Faunus would at least mention them.

"Because I have the honor to know and be friend of two Saiyans"

An explosion was heard too close to the library followed by tremor that shook the library ground itself. Books fell from its stalls. People fell to the floor as they were not expecting something like that to happen.

Yang was the first one to ask what they were all thinking "What the hell was that?!"

"That, ladies" The four students turned to see the Doctor looking out the window "Is a Saiyan"


End file.
